What Next?
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: The conversation after Jix says 'I worked for Darth Vader.'


Don't own Star Wars in any way.

This takes place immediately after Rescue at Bakura.

"I worked for Lord Vader." Jix said.

Silence fell.

"I figured." Ahsoka said after a moment.

"It makes sense." Luke said. Leia nodded in agreement

"I saw Rex speaking to you and Echo asked for permission to hide parts of your ship around the _Dream_." Ahsoka said.

Jix, smiling, shook his head.

"I know Rex quite well." Jix said smiling.

As if on cue Rex walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mon Mothma wanted me to deliver this immediately." Rex said as he handed Leia a data pad.

Leia took the data pad and scanned it's contains and smiled.

"After we give our official report to the Council we are free to visit Naboo and introduce ourselves to the Naberries." Leia announced.

Luke smiled.

Rex turned to leave.

"Rex," Ahsoka began. "Where was Anakin?" she asked.

Silence fell.

Rex shifted from one foot to the other.

"He was practically in plain sight. Now and then you could see him but it would fade." Rex said slowly.

"Rex, did you serve him until he took his last breath at Endor?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex met her eyes.

"I served your Master from the time I and the 501st were first assigned to him until the day he died in orbit of Endor." Rex stated.

Ahsoka's eyes dimmed and she turned to Luke and Leia.

"Is it true?" she asked. They nodded.

"He alluded to it when I was in the medical facility on Bakura. But I wanted to make sure." Ahsoka said.

"You're the one that I reminded him of!" Jix blurted.

Everyone turned to Jix.

"What?" all of them asked, confused.

"Once I asked him why he kept me around and he answered that the reason why was because I reminded him of someone that was dead." Jix explained.

"What did you call him?" Ahsoka asked.

Jix blinked, he hadn't expected this.

"Um, I called him Uncle D." he said slowly.

Everyone burst into laughter, except for Rex who just smiled.

"What did you call him?" Jix asked after the laughter died down.

Ahsoka smiled.

"I called him Skyguy, and he called me Snips." A smile crossed Ahsoka's face.

"How did he react?" Jix asked

"He got indignant, called me snippy than told Rex to give me a lesson in respect." Ahsoka said.

"Could you tell me more about him?" Leia asked.

Ahsoka smiled.

"He hated Hutts, loved to fix broken things, didn't care much for the rules, he loved to go fast. To his friends he could be forgiving but to his enemies . . . well if you ticked him off you better run and hope that by the time he caught up to you he was in a better mood. He could be playful but that slowly became a rarity as the war progressed." She said, smiling faintly.

Her smile faded.

"Are you going to tell them?" She asked.

"About Anakin Skywalker being Darth Vader? I don't plan on telling anyone else." Luke said flatly. "it will be something known between us and whoever we decide mutually to tell."

Ahsoka nodded.

"It's better for him to stay the hero then have people's memory of him tainted." She said.

"Besides, the Jedi might come under suspicion."

"That's the last thing we want." Luke said.

Leia nodded. "I am already going to come under suspicion when Luke finishes his report and reveals that Palpatine was a Force User."

Ahsoka placed a hand on Leia's.

"If you did anything you would either be dead or his apprentice." Ahsoka said.

Leia smiled faintly.

"So, what's next on our agenda?" Jix asked.

"We give our reports to the the Council and then we are going to go to Naboo." Luke said.

"I've been there before to deliver some flowers." Jix said.

"Flowers?" Leia asked, curious.

"Yes, flowers. They were for your mother's grave." Jix explained.

"Why?" Leia asked.

Jix shrugged. "I didn't ask.."

"Would all of you come with us?" Luke asked. "I mean you don't have to go with us to visit our relatives. You could take a tour of Theed if you wish."

"It would be nice to see the sights" Ahsoka said with a smile. "Maybe we can see some of the sights together before going to your relatives' house."

Luke and Leia shared a thoughtful look.

"They might want to show us around themselves. It's going to be the few things they will be able to do since they have lost so much." Leia said.

"Right," Ahsoka said.

"I'm sure that they won't mind if you came for moral support." Luke said.

Ahsoka hesitated.

"Alright." She answered

"I'll go." Jix said.

Rex just nodded.

"Then it's settled. We will journey to Naboo and enjoy ourselves." Leia said with a smile.

_Why do I have the feeling that I am going to remember this visit?_ Ahsoka wondered.

Finish


End file.
